


Tmnt 2018 Halloween

by HowlsMoon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Halloween one shot Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt 2018 Halloween

The Halloween dance starts less than three hours. Bluu’s heart was racing from anxiety and excitement at the same time.  
“D-Dana you think this costumes ok?,”she asked through the curtains of dressing room at a costume shop. She stepped out in a japanese school girl outfit. 

“Great!,”Don called from his lab,”My Frankenstein costume is going to Epic!”  
He was almost ready with his costume as apply his makeup. 

Dana who was wearing not a skimpy maid uniform but a modest one nodded and smiled at Bluu.  
“You look amazing Bluu!”

Leo was getting ready in his vampire costume as he added his fake fangs to his mouth and he was ready.

“Mikey and Raph are already there. By the time we catch up the Halloween party should be open!”  
After adding the rubber bolts on his neck, Don headed towards the exit of the lair.

Bluu thanked her and even smiled at herself once she gazed into the mirror. Then she went to the cashier and purchased the costume. 

Dana then grabbed Bluu’s paw and was walking with her to the costume party for Halloween. Her crush Donnie she couldn’t wait to see what he dressed up as.

Leo looked at himself in the mirror. Shoes his black trousers his burgundy vest and white button down shirt looked great with his blue cape and white gloves. He smirked and set off for the party.

But just remembering that the turtle were going to the party made Bluu nervous all over again. Because she crushed a certain blue clad turtle, she was always sheepish around his presence. 

The brothers landed on the rooftop of a building where colorful lights and music began to pour out. Donnie didn't want to swing in just yet until he sees Dana at the doorstep.

Dana made it to the entrance of the party and saw the boys on the roof. She waved to them smiling.

Leo smirking saw Bluu his future girl and sweetheart and jumped down landing on his feet as he took Bluu’s hand and lead her inside.

Bluu was shocked and blurted,”Wha--Leo! I-I can't believe it! I mean--you showed up! I m-mean!”  
Even the touch of his hand would send her heart to burst out of her chest. She wish she could faint now. 

Don swung down with the help of his gadgets and gave Dana a quick hug.  
“Sorry it's been a while,Dana!,”he smiled,”I really wanted to make up by joining you at this Halloween party I heard so much!”

Dana just stood there frozen in place. She didn’t utter a movement or a single sound at all. Her crush that she had the hots for was holding her.

Leo smirked at her rubbing her knuckles with his thumb and leaned in kissing her cheek.  
“You better believe it baby!” he said to her as he lead her to the dance floor.

She gasped and blush wildly. Now she really wish could faint. Such a single kiss from a turtle in a adorable vampire costume was making her dizzy. Bluu held one of her twin ponytails in blue ribbons and twirled at it like a shy girl that she was. 

He lets go and laughs.  
“C'mon let's grab some punch first. A party’s no party without punch at least!”  
Don held her small wrist and lead the way inside. 

“Lunch I m-mean punch i-is al-always gr-great to have!” Dana stuttered nervously. She couldn’t believe that Donnie was holding her arm like that. Her cheeks flushed beet red.

Leo pulled her against his body as he wrapped one arm around her waist the other holding onto her hand as he spun her then dipped her sneaking a kiss on her moist soft lips.

Her eyes blinked madly just to adjust what was happening.

Don looked around the sparkling room and spotted a long table where the glass bowl was located. He set Dana down by an empty table and suggest she sits and waits while he walks across the dancefloor to the punch.

Dana just nodded as she looked around the room. Suddenly some creepy looking guys stalked over to where she was dressed as zombies and was trying to hit on her and flirt with her. She said no thanks but they wouldn’t listen.

Leo then took his lips away from hers separating from their little makeout session as he waltzed with her and rubbed her hip with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Don filled two plastic cups of the candy red liquid and turned to witness two guys standing closely to his girl. She didn't look pleased and neither was he. Calmly he walked back to her table and told them to leave her alone. He grabbed Dana and held her just to give the boys the message.  
When they refused, he asked,”How would you like it if we take this outside??”  
This time with anger.

Bluu was so close to him that her cheek rest on his shoulder. She could smell the sweet scent of rain on him.  
“L-Leo,”she began,”I don't know what to say…. I-I” But she was hushed by his soft gentle voice.

Dana was frowning now by this point and kicked where the sun don’t shine and they staggered away in pain limping.

“I know what you’re gonna say sweetheart believe me I know I have feelings for you too baby.”

Don was stunned at Dana’s action.  
“Wow, Dana! You should train with me and brothers sometime!”  
He grabbed the cup of juice and offer it to Dana.

Bluu sighed happily. She could almost float to heaven.  
She held him close as they sway together.

Dana smiled at him but shook her head no.  
“No thanks Donnie. I don’t like fighting. I’m a pacifist remember?”

Leo smiled down at her as he gazed deeply into her eyes then lightly nipped her neck with his fake fangs.

He chuckled then nods. He refreshed himself with a drink of punch as well then open his hand for Dana to take. 

Chills raced down her spine and her breath was taken shortly again. Bluu’s cheeks were pinched and glow red as she closed her eyes.

Dana took some sips of her lunch then set it down and hesitantly and shyly put her hand in his looking up into his masked eyes.

Leo then stopped dancing with her. He lead her over to where the punch and snacks were and gave her some.

Bluu ate a piece from every dish before they reached her tiny plate like Mikey would do. But she enjoyed herself amd licked the crumbs from her whiskers.

His kind smile never left his face. He lead her into the dance floor and grabbed her waist and began to dance with her. 

Dana didn’t know how to dance.  
“D-Donnie you sure do look handsome!” she blurted out.

Leo just laughed at her and chuckled whispering huskily into her ear.  
“You sure do look sexy Bluu in that outfit babe!”

Bluu forgot he was watching her and froze when she heard what Leo said. She nearly screamed but she was lucky to lock it inside her mind.

“And you look beautiful,”he replied,”I never knew you would pick a cute outfit like this but you surprise me and I like it!”  
Don brought her close where his lips could touch her ear. 

Dana’s face flushed cherry red when he said that to her and did that with his lips she could almost pass out.

Leo picked her up bridal style once she was done eating and took her out of the party and took her to his secret hideout where there was a bed for them.

“Wh-What's going on? The party's not over and they didn't announce the costume contest yet!”  
Bluu knew what will happen next. But she was extremely inexperienced that she was shaking.

Don spun her around and made her land her back on his arm as he dipped her lightly. Once he reeled her up, he snuck a kiss on her lips.

Dana pulled away from his lips panting.  
“D-Donnie what’re you d-?” but she was cut off.

Leo stroked her cheek with a gloved hand and he reassured her calming her down telling her it was gonna be ok and that he wanted to do this for a while now.

It worked well and Bluu remembered to breathe. She believed him as she nuzzled into his cloth palm.

Her lips were soft and sweet like cherry or perhaps it's because of her lip balm. Whatever it was he couldn't stop kissing her.

Dana moaned into the kiss as she let him kiss her as much as he wanted.

Leo kissed her all over her face as he then nipped and nibbled her neck softly.

“Aah! Leo!,”she sighed. Bluu stepped backwards trying to find the bed before she collapsed.

The kiss last for five minutes and Don had to let go. He looked into her eyes with deep want.  
“Dana,”he whispered. 

“I-I want you too Donnie!” Dana whispered as she stroked his cheeks kissing his forehead.

Leo climbed on top of her as he pinned her down beneath him and he sucked on her shoulders leaving more love bites in his wake.

“Leo...y-your fangs...they t-tickle!”  
She grabbed a hold of his solid hips and squirmed underneath him.

A chirped and churred under his breath. Don was getting turned on from her warmth but he wanted to keep his animal calling at bay. At least until they leave the party. 

Dana nuzzled her nose against his beak and she started to leak cum that ran down her leg and stained her tights.

Leo smirked at her as he bit her shoulder drawing blood then created love marks across her shoulders lapping at the blood afterwards.

“Oh! Aah! Ow, Leo! Mmh!”  
She squirmed again while rubbing his back.  
He could smell and that triggered to where he can't refuse any longer. Quickly, Don turned to the exit with her in his hold. 

Dana snuggled against him whispering, “you sure are sexy as hell Donnie!”

Leo chirped and then took off her blouse and jacket and bra sucking on a nipple while he pinched the other one.

“A-Aaah! Oh, Leo your...Aaaugh!,”she cried. Her hands rest on Leo's smooth head and gazed up at him with misty eyes as her face flushed.

Don swept her into his arms, bridal style and used his gun to shoot a grappling hook which took the two towards the rooftop. From there he pinned against the wall of the entrance and kissed her roughly.  
Dana pulled away from his lips.  
“Donnie wait pl-”

Leo made the nipple harden underneath his touch as he now sucked on the other one.

Bluu arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Her cries grew louder but yet begged for more. 

But Don gripped her shoulders tighter and slammed his lips around hers.

Dana started to moan into their kiss as she let him kiss her while she gripped his plastron.

Leo began to make hickeys on her inner thighs caressing them up and down with his gloved hands as he afterwards sucked on her clit.

“Haah! Ooh! Uugh!”  
Her toes curled and the sheets balled into her shaky fists. This new attention was driving her crazy.

Sneakily, he darted a hand into her virgin flower as he continue to kiss furiously. He dug deep into she squirmed in his hand.

Dana mewled louder into the kiss as she arched her back and trembled.

Leo began to finger her pumping and twisting two fingers in and out of her.

She was growing weak from his amazing touch.  
“Leo, L-Leo,”She moans, “Leo! Leo, Leo!,”

He turned his mouth away and latched it against her throat instead. 

“Donnie please! Not here on the rooftop! What if someone sees us?”

Leo rubbed and stroked her lining and parted her labia delving his tongue into her.

“No! Don't! N-not there!,”She cried. His tongue was so talented it almost made her scream. 

“Don't worry, “he whispered huskily, “The party is still loud. No one will notice!”

“B-but………………..” Dana said trailing off then she said fuck it and let him continue.

Leo smirked against her vagina and took out his tongue and his fingers as he then pulled down his pants

Something sprang from his pants and took Bluu’s attention with shock as it stood stiff and thick. Her jaw dropped and she thought Is he trying to put me in a coma?

Don let's go of her womanhood and kissed and bite her neck all over again.

Dana moaned his name out in pleasure and rubbed his chest.

Leo then gently entered her and thrusted slowly into her grunting.

The pain struck her body as his member broke down her virgin walls. Her sense were awakened at once that it scared her.

“Mmm,Dana!,”he grunts and moved his mouth towards her shoulders while fondling her perky tits.

Dana shuddered and whimpered loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo stopped until she adjusted to him and he stroked her cheek kissing her face.

Bluu could only hug him close as if her life depends on it.  
“I-Im sorry! Aah! I don't know...how much I can take more of this!”

He tore open the top o witness her sweet round pale breast ready to be play with more. Don didn't hesitate to dive his head and nuzzle them. 

Dana moaned out as she arched her back holding his head closer to her chest.

Leo then made small easy quick movements inside her as he thrusted in and out of her.

“Leo!,”she whined.  
Her legs stood over his thighs as they rock deep towards her womb.

Don captured a nipple between his lips sucked long and hard. His free hand caught the other between two fingers.

Dana moaned and mewled softly as she shivered.

Leo then started thrusting faster deeper and harder into her growling. 

Bluu was well distracted by the kisses from Leo as the rain on the side of her face.  
Her mouth gaped with loads of moan racing out her tongue.

He twist and pinched at it the same way that his teeth was doing until her rosebuds harden in a hue of pink. 

Dana rubbed and massaged his masked covered face and scalp whimpering.

Leo grinded against her hips creating slapping sounds as he licked and kissed her ear.

Her hands rubbed circles around his back and sung out a loud moan again while Bluu’s eyes could barely open.

He churred and sighed lightly. Then Don switched his mouth and hands to give the other bud a new treatment.

Dana elicited a couple more light moans and mewls as she scratched his scalp.

Leo then reached her core and pumped hard and roughly into it groaning.

“Leo! I'm c-cumming …!! Oh, please don't stop!!”  
Her body scorched then a familiar knot took form.

“Their so soft,Dana, “Don groaned,”They belong to me!”  
He sucked and licked it more.

“Ahh Donnie please!!!” Dana said in response whimpering.

Leo climaxed into her after thrusting into it one last time speeding his seeds into her.

Don smirked and ended his teasing until took away more of her clothes. Trails of kisses lead from her bare stomach to her virgin region as the dress finally dropped at her ankles.

She hugged him tightly and held her breath before she finally climaxed.

Dana moaned out as she was now completely naked underneath him.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he pulled the covers over them and pulled her into his arms.

“So...dizzy,”Bluu murmured as her eyes batted tiredly.

Don remain on his knees in front of her stroke at her clitoris with his tongue. 

Dana arched her back letting out moans again.

Leo closed his masked eyes and fell asleep.

He thrusts two fingers inside her as he continue to suck her hidden jewel. 

Dana mewled softly as her body racked with pleasure shuddering in delight.

He nibble and torment folds forcing her hips to rock into his face but he enjoyed it.

Dana screamed Donnie’s name as she rubbed and gripped his shoulders.

The flower began to milk over his eager mouth and he was able to drink it down. Don even clean out the rest that trickle down her legs.

Dana after she orgasmed into his mouth said wantonly, “I need you inside me!”

Don licked his lips deviously as something kindled inside his body. He sat down and dragged her down his lap.  
“How would you like to ride me?”

Dana sighed shaking her head no getting under him.  
“No I want you to be the dominate one tonight! Now hurry up!”

He shrugs but did as the lady asked. Don tore of his costume then gently lead her on fours before grabbing her hips then pushed his member inside her.

Dana gripped the concrete underneath her and arched her back as she screamed his name.

He growled and breathed harshly as he rode her cute ass.  
“I love it...when you...say my name!!”

“Ahh and I love it when you dominate me sexy!” Dana cooed to him moaning it.

“Who's the dominant species baby?,”he smirked down at her,”Who's it?”  
He thrusted savagely against her small body.

Dana elicited some more whimpers as her body shuddered in delight.  
“You are!”

“What? Can't hear you!!”  
He slapped Dana’s rear leaving a red hand print.

Dana didn’t say anything or moan at all.

His finger sunk deep in her hips as he rock deeply inside her.

Dana whimpered and mewled as she clenched the ground.

“Still can't hear you, baby girl!,”he growled. Every thrusts almost knock the air from him.

“YOU ARE!” Dana screamed as she finally orgasmed heavily all over him.

Before he climaxed, Don lean forward and latched his teeth on Dana’s neck.

“Ugh Donnie fuck!” Dana cried out in pleasure and in pain as she panted afterwards.

He stop rocking his hips and released his high. Don also let go of her tender flesh and licked over the wound like a good mate.

Dana couldn’t take it anymore so she just whimpered and breathed heavily.

He climbed off of her and rolled on his back to catch his breath.

Dana then got up got dressed in her shredded clothes and told him they needed to go home.

“Don't sweat it babe, you can crash at my place.”  
He stood up and took her shoulders to kiss at.

Dana kissed him back just as eagerly and happily.

He carried her bridal and walked with her into the deep shadows where she could see or hear nothing but the sound of the whistling wind. 

Dana held on tightly to him and clung to him for dear life as she whimpered.

Don's ninjutsu skills paid when they reached the lair in half a minute. He finally steps in a glowing yellow light of his home carrying her his bedroom.

Dana passed out like a light in his arms. She was exhausted and tired.

She was welcome with the cool comforting bedsheets when Don gently lie her down. He climbed in as well then dragged the heavy blanket over them for warmth.


End file.
